1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work flow system for controlling a flow of work by using computers and more particularly to a work flow system which automatically modifies a task flow once created and a task execution person allocated, when necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice of companies and government offices to divide each created work into a plurality of tasks common to each task and to allocate each task to a specific task execution person who specializes in that task to improve the efficiency of the work as a whole.
The same applies to various works using computers. As shown in FIG. 13, one work effort is divided into five tasks 33 (T1, T2, T3, T4 and T5) for example. A different task execution person 34 (A, B, C, D and E) is assigned to the tasks (T1 through T5) and an execution sequence among the tasks (T1 through T5) is defined by a flow as shown by arrows in the figure for example.
Then, a task flow of the pertinent work in FIG. 13 is defined by the plurality of tasks (T1 through T5) composing one work effort, the task execution person (A through E) and the flow representing the execution sequence among the tasks (T1 through T5).
A computer system for controlling such a flow of tasks is called a work flow system. In the work flow system, a client unit of task execution person such as a workstation is provided to each task execution person 34 belonging to one unit group such as one department or section and is connected with other client units of task execution person through a network such as a LAN. A workflow manager server unit operated by a manager of the group is also connected to the network.
The work flow manager server unit creates each task flow described above for each created work effort and allocates each task 33 composing the task flow to each client unit of task execution person who takes charge of the pertinent task.
In the task flow shown in FIG. 13 for example, the work flow manager server unit sends the first task 33 (T1) to the client unit of task execution person A 34 who takes charge of that task 33 and urges the task execution person A of the client unit of task execution person to execute the allocated task 33. When the processing of the task (T1) is completed with that client unit of execution person, a storage container called a folder for storing results such as a document and drawings created in the task (T1) is transferred to the client unit of a task execution person B 34 to which the next task 33 (T2) is allocated.
Then, the work flow manager server unit 18 instructs the task execution person B 34 of the client unit of task execution person to which the folder has been transferred to execute the allocated the task (T2). When the processing of the task (T2) is completed, the folder is transferred to the client unit of task execution person of the next task 33 (T3) to execute the next task 33 (T3).
The folder, having the results, is moved sequentially by advancing the task 33 sequentially in accordance to the flow set in advance. It should be noted that the movement of the folder is performed by copying it to a specified directory of the client unit of the task execution person 34 assigned to the task 33 to which the folder is moved.
In such a workflow system for controlling an execution of a task flow, however, the manager of the group who controls the work flow system used to design the task flow composed of a plurality of tasks, a plurality of task execution persons and a flow pertinent to that work effort based on his long experience and perception when a necessary work effort is created.
For example, when one work effort is created, the manager divides the work effort into a plurality of tasks and assigns a task execution person who is most versed in each task to the pertinent task. However, even if the task execution person excels in the ability in performing the task, there is a case when the task execution person can complete the task within a predetermined time when a plurality of tasks are created in the same period of time and are incorporated to each task flow and when a large amount of tasks are assigned to that task execution person for example.
Further, when one task could not be executed in the process of executing a task in accordance to a flow by some reason, it becomes necessary to recreate the task flow including reassignment of a task execution person to the pertinent task.
Further, because the group manager who creates the task flow does not necessarily know well about the ability of all task execution persons belonging to his own group in performing each task, the best task flow may not be always created for the inputted task.
Still more, even in each client unit of task execution person to which each task is transferred directly from the work flow manager server unit or indirectly from the preceding client unit of execution person in accordance to the flow, the task execution person of the client unit may not be able to execute the task within an allowable time even if he/she is instructed to do so when a large number of tasks are transferred to that client unit of task execution person in a short time.
In this case, there may be a task which can be executed by another task execution person in lieu of the pertinent task execution person among the large number of tasks allocated to the pertinent task execution person.
Further, when a large number of tasks are transferred in a short time and when the tasks are executed in a received order for example, there is a fear that an execution of an urgent work or an important task is put behind that of tasks of less important tasks.